Little sister level 30
From: Strange scientist, NE Cyber Dome Reward: Copy of a precious item you've held previously. More information below in Miscellaneous. Description: To atone for her crime of creating them, the strange scientist wants to rescue as many little sisters as she can from big daddies and anyone cruel enough to kill them for their empowering flesh. She gives the player a mechanical ball to use on the little sisters, allowing them to be rescued and brought back. This quest is repeatable. Journal updates * Quest accepted: A strange scientist asked me to bring little sisters to her. To capture a little sister, I need to kill Big Daddy first then throw the little ball at her. Strategies Every so often you will run into a monster called a Big Daddy. These will ignore you entirely and will move very slowly until you attack them. Defeating them lowers your karma. The Daddies themselves have a large amount of HP and defense, and prefer to attack with their guns (it appears that they always carry shotguns). When defeated, they drop several pieces of medium grade equipment and usually one artifact. Their death also spawns a Little sister, another monster that ignores you and has karma repercussions for attacking them. If you are on this quest, you can get little ball (Mechanical Balls under a different name) by talking to the strange scientist. Throw a Little Ball at the little sister, and she will then join your party. Bring the little sister back and talk to the scientist, and the little sister will be removed from your party. Each completion of the quest for a reward requires one more sister than before, starting at 1. It seems that sisters killed count against the number of sisters returned. Turning in 4 sisters, and killing 2 for the corpse would count as +2, putting you one sister away from the second reward, at 3 sisters. The general strategy for fighting Big Daddies would be to plink away at them from 3 squares away or more (shotgun damage is reduced to 30% at 3 squares away) with a ranged weapon or spells. Potions of weakening or Mist of Frailness are useful here, as per piercing weaponry. If you are constantly missing, consider using molotovs or a rod of fire wall to inflict a steady stream of damage on the Big Daddy so as to prevent regeneration (alternatively, spells never miss.) It is mostly a battle of attrition; so unless you fancy kicking yourself when it is all over, bring two or more little balls just in case you miss. The best strategy for fighting Big Daddy is to gain the pickpocketing skill. If you manage to successfully pickpocket his shotgun, he will be much weaker and extremely easy to kill afterwards. Be aware that if you are caught, you will lose five Karma and he will attack you. There is no fixed spawn for Big Daddies, although they are often generated in Danger Level 10-20 dungeons as out-of-depth monsters. This is the ideal place to hunt for them, as the other monsters in the region will not be a significant threat, and you can focus on the Daddy. Note that chance for a Big Daddy to spawn on a dungeon level goes down slightly with each little sister killed (6.67% at 0 kills, 2.86% at 10 kills, 1.01% at 42 kills, 0.47% at 100 kills). Turning them in does not affect Big Daddy spawn chance. Take special care to protect the Little Sister if you're bringing them back to Strange scientist in the Cyber Dome - they're weak, and getting one killed has the game register it as if you killed the Sister yourself, even if you resurrect her shortly after her demise. (Alternatively, nteract with the sister and tell them to wait at a bar for safekeeping.) Beware! If little ball hits other creature, it will be consumed even through it will do nothing to target. If you unsure in your char's throwing skill make sure that nobody stays adjacent to the sister. Also attempt to invite a little sister to a full party will waste both sister and ball! Note that the item "Little Sister's Diary" summons a younger sister, not a little sister. Also note that attempts to breed little sisters in a Ranch will also result in younger sister. Miscellaneous Reward The reward for rescuing is actually proving more than simply a replacement precious item. You are offered an item list of all previously held precious items, along with numerous miracle to godly level items. Strangely, each day the item list is re-rolled, only precious items appearing on the list consistently. Furthermore it seems that the offered items re-roll their attributes each time the list is checked during the day, if not their name, material type or item type. Losing a precious weapon to an overworld bandit ambush could result in obtaining a replacement far more valuable and powerful if one has patience. Before you opt to simply get another happy apple from this quest, have a look over the other items on offer. Keep in mind that the precious items recognized within this quest are only listed if the item in question has been identified beforehand. Losing a precious item before you have had the chance to identify it will result in the item not being listed as a reward, potentially preventing you from ever obtaining it again. Elona+ Changes Maximum amount of little sisters between rewards is capped at 10. If a little sister dies after successfully joining your team, the death counter won't increase and she can be resurrected later. Starting from version 1.57 precious weapons/armor will no longer get additional enchantments. Omake Changes Gene machine and Secret treasure of the wicked have been added to the reward list. The latter requires the completion of Red Blossom in Palmia level 14 quest. Dialogue :;Offer ::Please, hear me out. If you should happen to run into any little sisters during your travels, please help them out. They seem to be monsters at first glance, but I'm doing important research that will return these girls to their gentle smiling nature. Please I beg of you... use these balls to bring the little sisters to me. I'd be very grateful, perhaps I'd even reward you. :;Return ::Many people feel we need to free these girls from their never-ending opression, but there are also scumbags that would murder them for their own personal gain. That's right; they say eating the girls' flesh will evolve the human body. I know there must be a better way to help them... don't forget that. Remember that if you take their lives, you will eventually get what's coming to you. ::;What about the reward you promised me? :::; enough little sisters :::: You haven't brought me enough sisters yet. Bring me a few more and then we'll discuss your reward. :::; little sisters ::::That's right... your reward. The little sisters have been picking things up for you that people have lost in town. Please, take whatever you like. If you like, you can wait until you've lost something valuable. ::::; reward/Don't take anything :::::Did you find what you were looking for? ;I need to replenish my supply of little balls. :::Well then, take this with you. Be careful though, it's heavy. ::;(Turn over the little sister.) :::Thanks, I appreciate what you've done. It won't be long before I can reward you. Trivia * This quests, and the NPCs it focuses on, are directly based on the Bioshock game series. Both the Little Sisters and Big Daddies are recurrent elements of the series, while the Strange Scientist is a direct reference to Brigid Tenenbaum, up to having the same motivations and using direct quotes from the character. Category:Quests Category:Cyber Dome